Quest For The Sword
by SmashSista18
Summary: When Mewtwo is thrown into the battle of souls and swords, he has to team up with Xianghua and Kilik in order to destroy Soul Edge while meeting allies and enemies on the way. Will he choose the Soul Calibur blade or choose to weild the evil Soul Edge?


**Quest For the Sword**

**Aztecluv: I was playing Soul Calibur 3 and I got this idea for this new story. Here is some information about it.**

**Summary: When a bizzare accident throws Mewtwo in the middle of the battle of souls and swords, he ends up joining in. Meeting allies and enemies along the way, Mewtwo must also decide about the path he will take. Will he perserve peace with the Soul Calibur blade or cause destruction with the Soul Edge blade? **

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I don't own Mewtwo or any Soul Calibur characters! **

Chapter 1: The New Tale of Souls and Swords:

It was an ordinary night in the big city. For Mewtwo, it was a night he will never forget. He was starting to get bored of jumping from rooftop to rooftop so he decided to settle down on a hilltop not far from his home.

"I wonder if I will ever find my purpose in this world. Seems like everytime I am near the answer, it ends up leading to a dead end" Mewtwo said to himself. He looked up at the beautiful night sky and saw the stars shining bright. Suddenly, one star caught his attention. It looked like it was falling. It was heading closer and closer towards his direction.

"_What is that thing?" _Mewtwo thought. The falling object soon slowed down and landed gently on Mewtwo's hands. He saw that the object that landed on his hands was small. Its edge felt sharp.

"This must have came off of a sword but why did it came from the sky" Mewtwo wondered. Mewtwo had no idea that he was holding a piece of the most sought out sword in history, the Soul Edge. Suddenly, the shard started to glow a bright light causing Mewtwo to drop it. The shard then floated in the air and the light got so bright that it swollowed Mewtwo up. Mewtwo just covored his eyes from the light. Seconds later, the light disappeared and so did the sword shard. Mewtwo then looked around and found that he was no longer in the city. In fact, he had no idea where he was.

"Where am I?" Mewtwo said to himself. He looked around and saw that he was in some sort of temple or shrine. Then, something caught his eye. He inside and saw a young woman with a sword. She looked like she was around 20 years old and was wearing a pink shirt and a pair of blue pants. She had short light brown hair. Next to her was a man. He looked around the same age as the woman. He had short brown hair, was shirtless, had a pair of blue pants and had a staff instead of a sword. Mewtwo decided to stand there on the ledge and observe the two humans. Suddenly he heard them.

"Kilik, look" said Xianghua. She pointed at Mewtwo's direction. Mewtwo was looking at the water lilies and the pond surrounding.

"You don't think he's after Soul Edge do you?" asked Kilik.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to find out" said Xianghua as she went towards the balcony to see Mewtwo.

"Xianghua, come back here!" yelled Kilik as he followed behind here. Seeing Xianghua and KIilik approach near him, Mewtwo got kind of scared. He had no idea if they were both going to attack him or do something bad to him.

"Hey you! Are you after that evil sword?" asked Xianghua. Kilik slapped his forehead. He knew that Xianghua had just did the dumbest thing he could ever imagine. He then went to Mewtwo and in front of Xianghua.

"I am so sorry for what she asked you. After a long day of training, she tends to exaggerate a whole lot" said Kilik.

"I haven't been training all.." said Xianghua but then Kilik covered her mouth before she can say another word.

"Well, I don't even know what she is talking about for starters" said Mewtwo. He had no clue by what Xianghua ment by an "evil sword".

"Before I tell you what's going on, let me introduce myself. I am Kilik and this is Chai Xianghua but everyone calls her Xianghua." said Kilik.

"I am Mewtwo" Mewtwo said.

"So, you don't know anything about Soul Edge?" asked Xianghua.

"No, I don;t even know where I am. I lived in a big city and the next thing I know, I found a shard of a sharp weapon and I ended up here" said Mewtwo. He wanted to know what was going on so badly.

"You found a fragment of Soul Edge too?" asked Kilik.

"Yes" said Mewtwo.

"That's how Xianghua and I got into this mess as well. We both found a fragment and now almost everyone is going into battle for that sword" said Kilik.

"What's so special about that sword that is causing mayham?" asked Mewtwo.

"Well, there are two swords. The Soul Edge and the Soul Calibur. The Soul Calibur blade brings peace and stops evil in its tracks. The Soul Edge is different because it gives the weilder powers unimaginable but the sword is evil and the weilder will be under the control of the blade, causing them to destroy anything and kill anyone in their path. The Soul Edge also consumes the souls of innocent people. Kilik and I are among many who wants to destroy Soul Edge before it harms anyone and falls into the wrong hands" said Xianghua. Mewtwo was starting to feel like there was a reason that he was brought there. Probably his purpose was here, maybe he is suppposed to be the one to destroy Soul Edge.

"If Soul Edge is that dangerous, why was it exposed to the world?" Mewtwo asked.

"We don't really know" said Kilik.

" I have a question for you Mewtwo. Will you be willing to destroy the Soul Edge or are you thinking of possesing it?" asked Xianghua. Mewtwo looked like a gentile person but she doesn't know if her explanation of the sword got Mewtwo to want it.

"I am willing to do anything to destroy that evil sword. To bring peace to this world and restore it to the way it should be" said Mewtwo.

"That's great. Maybe you can join forces with Xianghua and me and we can all go find Soul Edge" said Kilik. Xianghua then noticed that Mewtwo looked kind of upset.

"What's wrong Mewtwo? You look upset about something" asked Xianghua.

"Its just that, even though I have psychic powers, I want to fight using a blade of my own. Only problem is that, I don't have one" said Mewtwo.

"No problem. Xianghua and I can find you a decent sword. I have enough gold to buy one right now. Even though I was aving it for me, I am going to be generous and let you have it to buy a sword" said Xianghua as she gave Mewtwo her bag of gold.

"You really don't have to do this Xianghua" said Mewtwo as he held the bag of gold she gave him.

"I insist. Besides, we're now a team" said Xianghua.

"Mewtwo, I'll go with you and help you to pick out a sword" said Kilik.

"I could go myself" said Mewtwo.

"You don't even know where you are, what chances you have at knowing where the weapon shop is" said Kilik as he left with Mewtwo to go to the weapon shop.

_Later..._

Kilik and Mewtwo entered the weapon shop and was greeted by the store's owner Hualin.

"Hello Kilik" greeted Hualin.

"Good morning Hualin" Kilik greeted back.

"And who's this?" asked Hualin. She saw Mewtwo behind Kilik.

"His name is Mewtwo and I took him here to pick out a weapon" said Kilik.

"Wonderful. What kind of weapon are you looking for? We have a lot of different variaties here" Hualin asked Mewtwo.

"Well, a sword will be nice" said Mewtwo.

"Follow me, I have a whole bunch of swords available." Hualin said as she went to a specific part of the shop where the swords were. Mewtwo and Kilik followed her. When they got there, Mewtwo was amazed by how many different swords there were to choose from. Big one, small ones, thick ones, thin ones. They were also very expensive.

"How much gold did Xianghua give me?" asked Mewtwo.

"She gave you over 2,000,000 gold coins" said Kilik.

"That's a lot" said Mewtwo.

"Well, you'll probably have some coins left over" said Kilik. Mewtwo noticed that Kilik was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Mewtwo.

"I'm going to see if I can find a new staff" said Kilik as he went to another part of the shop. Mewtwo went down the aisles where the swords were. He looked and looked and then, he saw the one he wanted. It was medium sized, it was thing and it was beautiful.

"Excuse me miss!" Mewtwo yelled to Hualin.

"Please, call me Hualin. Did you find something you like?" asked Hualin.

"Yes. This sword" said Mewtwo.

"That is one of the most popular ones. Its called the Blazing Ember. Accroding to the price tag, its worth 20,000 gold" said Hualin.

"I'll take it" said Mewtwo. Mewtwo rejoined Kilik with their weapons and payed Hualin the price for each of their weapons. They were anticipating going back to the Lotus Garden to show Xianghua what they bought. When they arrived, Xianghua was sitting by the balcony drinking a cup of tea. She saw Kilik and Mewtwo enter throuhgh the side entrence.

"Did Mewtwo get something?" Xianghua asked Kilik.

"Yup, he got a very valuable sword and he had some money left over" said Kilik.

"Its the Blazing Ember. Just holding this sword makes me feel good inside" said Mewtwo.

"How so?" asked Xianghua.

"How should I know? This is the first time I have ever used and held a sword in my life" said Mewtwo.

"What are you drinking Xianghua?" asked Kilik.

"I made some tea. There's plenty of it for you and Mewtwo to drink. So drink up before it gets cold" said Xianghua. Kilik then got up to pour some tea into two cups for him and Mewtwo. He gave one cup to Mewtwo and then served himself.

"Ok, here's the plan. We take a break today and tomorrow we start helping Mewtwo in training. Since it is his first time here, he needs to learn how to weild a sword" said Xianghua.

"Sounds fair" said Kilik.

"I agree" said Mewtwo.

"So, what's it like to live in a city?" asked Kilik

"Well, there are lots of big buildings with bright lights and a lot of people. They are either walking or going by car" said Mewtwo.

"What's a car?" asked Xianghua.

"Oh, I forgot that I'm in another century. Well, a car is another way to go to one place to another. You go inside of it and it takes you to wherever you want in a couple of minutes" said Mewtwo.

"We wish we had those. We usually travel around walking or by boat" said Kilik.

"Usually I like being on top of this big hilltop outside the city. I go there everynight and look at the moon and the stars." said Mewtwo.

"Your family must be worried that you're gone" said Kilik.

"I never had one. I was created by humans" said Mewtwo. When he said that, Xianghua just stared at him and Kilik started to choke on his tea.

"Humans created you?" asked Xianghua.

"I really don't like talking about it but I need to tell you the truth. I was supposed to be a person that was ment to cause destruction but I opposed it and destroyed the evil humans who created me. I then worked for a man who used me and treated me like a slave. Those days with him was hell on Earth. The abuse I took was terrible. He would do it mentally, verbally and physically. One day, I got the courage to stand up for myself and I escaped. He ended up finding me in the mountains and because I escaped, he tried to kill me. Luckly, three humans were in the mountains and saved my life. Now, I am starting to trust humans but only a few." said Mewtwo.

"Wow, you lived a hard life. My parents abandoned me as a baby and I was left at the Ling Seng Su temple. One day I found Soul Edge and I went on a killing spree. I killed everyone including Xianghua's sister.That's why I want to destroy that sword" said Kilik.

"I agree with Kilik. That is horrible what happened to you. That man you described sounds like Nightmare." said Xianghua.

"What is your background story Xianghua?" asked Mewtwo.

"Kilik killing my sister, that why I want to destroy Soul Edge" said Xianghua.

"I am starting to get tired. Let's call it a night" said Kilik.

"We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" said Mewtwo.

"All right. Let's go to bed" said Xianghua. The three then went inside and headed to bed. Their journey to Soul Edge is only beginning.

**That was chapter 1! I really need to thjink up more ideas for this story. Next chapter, the real training begins. Later, Mewtwo is kidnapped and brainwashed by the evil pirate Cervantes. Can Xianghua and Kilik save Mewtwo before he becomes a host for Soul Edge and a servent of Cervantes? Find out next chapter!**


End file.
